The Vor
The Vor is the nineteenth mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is an independent mission for protagonist Eddie O'Connor. Mission The mission starts directly where the last one ends off with no cutscene. What I did was go to the platform on the left and kept going straight to avoid the firefight between the police and Russians. There will be a couple of people in your way, which you should kill quickly. I went all the way to the other side, and there was a set of stairs going down to the ground. Kill the two or three people there. I stole the motorcycle and exited the complex. I headed west and found the van that you are supposed to follow. You can shoot the two guys in the back of the van with L1. Don't waste your time and ammo with the deeper guy in the van since he has terrible aim. Police will chase you and there will be a couple motorcycle enemies to be obstacles for this part of the mission. Follow the van all the way to the other side of town. Once you get inside the building, go into the elevator. There will be a lot of enemies in this area, so take them out. The car keys are in the first room to the right, where the guy has a girl hostage. Go up the stairs, and take more enemies out. After you kill the enemies in the patio area, jump over the rail with triangle to reach a fire escape/metal staircase. You can see enemies on the next building, but you can't kill them since your weapons do not have that kind of range. I did, however, manage to kill someone as they tried to jump to the next roof, which was fun. Keep going forward and keep killing the enemies. You will eventually see a girl with dual weapons shooting at you, and she doesn't die as easily as everyone else. This is the boss for this level named Nadya. I usually free aim and aim for the head for normal enemies, but it would be a better idea to use the R1 aim to kill Nadya. She is no joke, and I definitely recommend using cover. What I did was just take cover with the white block in front of her and when she needed to reload, I shot her. When you kill her a short cutscene will be played with Nadya going through a glass ceiling skylight. Then, that will be the end of the mission. Mission Briefing Objectives #Keep the van in sight but be careful; the Police and the Russians are after you. #Chase Viktor and Nadya. Stop them before they escape. Deaths *Zara Beauvais - Can be killed by Eddie O'Connor for being involved with the Thieves in Law. *Nadya Prushnatova - Killed by Eddie O'Connor for working for Viktor Skobel. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks either the twentieth mission in the game, and the final mission as Sam Thompson, Paying Favours, if Eddie O'Connor helped Sam Thompson in, Return to the Scene of the Crime, or the twenty-first mission in the game, Beginning of the End, if Eddie O'Connor didn't help Sam Thompson in Return to the Scene of the Crime. Trivia *If you somehow manage to kill Viktor or Nadya during the chase (as in the rare occurrence of them getting stuck along the way), the mission will fail alleging that you have been killed. *Taking a motorcycle to chase Viktor Skobel makes the chase much easier, as the gangsters will also be riding the same type of vehicle, and most of the time they will crash before they can do anything. This means it will be less likely for you to be forced to swap vehicles amid pursuit. *There's an easy way to kill Nadya: hide behind the last wall on the left before she stops running to kill you once and for all. Now, manually aim for her head and keep shooting until she dies. If you're in the right place, she won't be able to shoot at you, but you will have no problem doing it yourself. *Also, you can try and get close enough to melee her until she falls, which will result in her dropping her weapons and being completely defenseless for an easy kill (as long as you don't get close enough for her to punch you). Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday